


Rhythm of the Night

by Ultra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Attempt at Humor, Clubbing, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crazy, Crossover, Gen, Nightclub, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Mac are the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. have seen in years.<br/>Timeline: post-Avengers Assemble/during Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; AU post-series Veronica Mars </p><p>(Originally written for southrnbygrace, based on her prompts: rhythm of the night, featuring LoVe, MaDi, Thor, Loki, and Coulson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of the Night

They entered the ‘Rhythm of the Night’ nightclub to the sound of music pounding and the sight of a thousand bodies writhing on the dancefloor.

“Now I remember why I hate these places!” Mac yelled over the din, turning into her boyfriend’s side a little more as if that would protect her from the noise.

“I used to love these places!” he retorted with a grin, but then that was just Dick. “Hey, Logan you remember when we used to...?”

“No!” his friend cut him off unceremoniously with a look that told Dick to leave it there.

They weren’t here to reminisce, and the last thing Logan needed was to have his BFF regale their girlfriends with stories of past antics and debauchery. Both relationships were finally in a good place, no reason to rock the boat.

“Okay, we need to remember why we’re here,” said Veronica in the lowest voice she could whilst still being heard. “Eyes open, be aware, but be subtle...”

It was a pointless speech, made clear just a second later as Dick let out a wild ‘woohoo!’ and pretty much threw himself into the crowd. Mac wore a sardonic smirk when she looked at her friends.

“Yeah, that’s my guy,” she said, rolling her eyes as she hurried off after him.

“Remind me again why we brought your charming friend?” Veronica asked her boyfriend.

“Er, because your charming friend was coming and they date?” suggested Logan, quirking an eyebrow. “Besides, he’s extra muscle if the worst happens.”

“You really think Dick is going to be any use if this goes bad?” she checked as they walked over to the bar and Logan ordered two drinks. “These guys are built like wrestlers, with powers you couldn’t begin to imagine.”

“Oh, I think I probably could,” Logan countered. “We all saw the Battle of New York, Veronica.”

Her eyes darkened at the very mention of that fight. Logan noticed like he always did, even in the harsh lighting of the club. That day was the worst, and not just because of the innocents that suffered or the damage that was done. Veronica’s boss, the cool and calm Agent Coulson, had been cruelly cut down in his prime. She wasn’t over that yet. When the mission came up for selected S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to go undercover in the hopes of tracking down the recently escaped Loki, she was right on the case. No-one knew how Loki had got away from his brother, Thor, and nobody was willing to ask. They just had to help recapture the evil Asgardian before he did anymore damage.

“Veronica!” she heard her name through a mass of other sound and turned on her stool to see Mac rushing towards her. “The energy levels are off the chart,” she said, flashing the screen of her seemingly normal cell phone at her friend.

This was no ordinary gadget, of course, only something a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent would carry, but Veronica and Mac were undercover, as usual. There was no way anyone could guess what they were doing, but it never hurt to be cautious. The energy levels Mac spoke of were indeed very high on the scale. No sooner had the women realised this than a crash and blinding flash of light engulfed the club. Thor and Loki stood in the centre of a ring of startled on-lookers, facing off for the next round of their battle.

“Damn it!” Veronica cursed, putting her hand to her ear and realising the comms device was being interfered with by the sound system.

“I’m on it,” Logan declared, rushing for the DJ’s station.

“We need to get everybody out of here!” said Veronica desperately, knowing those that really mattered couldn’t hear.

A second later the music died, replaced by screaming and gasps of shock.

“Good work, Logan,” she muttered before speaking into comms. “Clear the building, do it now,” she ordered swiftly, the back up team doing what they did best and funnelling the patrons of Rhythm of the Night out as fast as possible.

“Veronica!” the yelp through her head-set was echoed in real time as the blonde turned to look at Mac, then followed her panicked expression to see Dick rather too close to Thor and Loki’s latest smackdown.

“Mac, go for overload. We’ll deal with the consequences later,” her friend told her fast, running towards Dick.

Mac seemed to come back to her senses then. She usually coped just fine under pressure, but when her boyfriend was in trouble, it was a whole other deal. Veronica’s words snapped her out of a daze, and she began punching the keys on a device from her pocket. The sound system came back to life in an instant, the frequency then shifting, warping, getting higher all the time, until some of the speakers physically blew and the two god-like men in the centre of the room winced with the high-pitched screaming of the sound. One of the best breakthroughs S.H.I.E.L.D. ever made was realising Asgardians were dog-type sensitive to some frequencies that wouldn’t bother human beings in the slightest.

“Extraction team!” Mac called through her earbud that only crackled in response.

“I’m totally on it!” Dick told her as he rushed by, apparently just now realising how close he had come to being crushed by Thor in the melee.

Veronica tried not to laugh, but found it difficult since Logan was now back at her side and grinning like it was going out of style.

“That’s why we always bring him along,” he told her. “Always brings the comedy to any mission of yours, sweetheart.”

Veronica shook her head and smiled in spite of her better judgement;

“Some things never change.”

_Twenty four hours later..._

“Agent Mars, Agent Mackenzie.”

The two were greeted stiffly by Maria Hill, both in awe of her presence in the room. They knew so much about her, but had never met the woman behind the man, that man being Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone knew she was pretty much his right hand woman, and just meeting her was a huge privilege.

“Agent Hill,” Veronica nodded once. “I hope we’re not here because of a problem with Thor. We did what we had to do...”

“And you did it well,” her superior interrupted. “In fact, you just earned yourself Level 7 clearance,” she said with a half-smile that even such a serious woman could not keep at bay.

With a gesture towards the door, the guard there opened it up and in strolled a ghost, at least Veronica and Mac both thought he must be at first.

“Agent Coulson,” Mac gasped. “You... You’re alive?”

“Hello, Agent Mackenzie, Agent Mars,” he smiled at them both. “Your work since my demise has been remarkable. I thought it was high time I let you know how proud I am of the both of you.”

“I don’t understand,” said Veronica, paler than she’d ever been from the shock of this revelation. “You died. I saw the footage, I... You died.”

“Yes, I did,” Coulson confirmed, sitting down at the table across from two of his favourite agents. “But S.H.I.E.L.D. have ways and means of ensuring that kind of state is not always permanent,” he smiled, a strange kind of a smile.

“It’s very good to see you again, sir,” said Mac. “Even better to know that we haven’t disappointed you at all.”

“I don’t believe you ever could,” he told them. “My concern with the two of you was only ever that you would work too hard, or put yourself in one bad situation too many,” he told them. “But that’s okay. I think it’s high time the two of you had a break. Pretty sure you haven’t stopped taking missions since New York,” he said, his smile fading some at the mention of it. “Two weeks vacation, paid for by S.H.I.E.L.D., wherever you want to go” he told them. “You can even take your young men along if you want.”

Veronica tried her best to hold in a grin but failed miserably. This was incredible. Her boss was alive, he was proud of their work, and now they were getting a free vacation wherever they wanted to go on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s tab? It was incredible.

“Thank you, sir,” said Mac on automatic, as she and Veronica shared a look and Coulson got up to leave.

“One more thing,” he said, looking back over his shoulder from the exit. “I highly recommend Tahiti. It’s a magical place.”


End file.
